Sunshine Island
by NZBigC
Summary: John Cena, Randy Orton, and Dave Batista, in there College days, decide to go on a road trip across the country to honor one of their childhood pacts.


PS… I am from New Zealand, so I do not know how long it would take to travel to different places around the United States

"Man I can't believe it's finally Spring Break!" John collapsed onto one of the dining room chairs in his mother's house. He wore a black tee shirt over blue denim shorts. He dropped the large suitcase he was holding onto the even larger Persian Rug spread across the floor. It was Spring Break, and the John, Dave, and Randy decided to head back to John's parent's house for the break, hoping to get it on with a few of the local ladies.

"Yo man this is so cool!" Batista exclaimed as he followed John into the house. He gazed around the house in every direction, mouth slightly ajar like a fat kid lost in a candy store. He wore a nice dark suit with his eyes hidden behind a pair of expensive sunglasses. "Spring Break, here I come! It's time to get busy with the ladies!" He motioned as if he was spanking someone in front of him and John laughed.

"Come on guys, it's not all about the girls you know," Randy Orton said as he, too, followed John and Dave into the house, carrying the rest of the luggage. The other two looked at each other and laughed as if that was one of the funniest things they had ever heard.

"Why do you think it's called spring break?" Dave asked Randy, but Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Because when you get it on with the ladies, some bed springs will surely be breaking!" John laughed even harder, tears rolling down his face. Randy just shook his head in disgust.

"Come on guys, get real," Randy said. "I know you are lying." John and Dave looked at each other again, dumbfounded.

"Anyway," Dave spoke, trying to change the subject "How do you know your parents are gone?"

"Yo mum!" John screamed. All three turned their heads towards the staircase leading up to the second floor. Silence. "Dad!" Again, they were met with silence. "I guess they are gone then."

"They might have gone out for a bit," Randy proclaimed.

John got up and walked towards a window and looked outside. He turned back and sat back down. "Boat's gone. They never take it unless they're going for more than a week."

A smile grew on Dave's face. "Oh it's on!" He pumped a fist into the air.

"Like Donkey Kong!" John shouted back. They exchanged high fives and grins, then turned to Randy.

"Come on guys, let's just settle in first." They both frowned. "Let's just put all of our stuff into our own rooms, and then we can start thinking about partying." John just shook his head and Dave groaned.

John started to wonder if bringing Randy was a good idea, and he had the feeling Dave was feeling the same way. "Whatever," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Dave replied.

After bringing all of the stuff in from John's car, the three guy's headed off to their own rooms.

"Yo Cena," Dave shouted out. "I'm gonna take your bro's room." He entered the room and dumped all of his stuff and then came back out.

Randy walked down the well-lit hall and came to a stop at the end. There was a door marked 'Sam's room'. "Hey John, I never knew you had another brother." He opened the door and was welcomed by a brightly-lit pink room, stuffed with teddy bears and dolls. Randy looked around in awe.

"I don't," John placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. "I have a sister. I'd say you would fit right in here." Dave laughed and followed John down the hall, and after Randy dumped his stuff, quickly followed

They made their way towards John's room and then John opened the door and the three of them stepped inside. Posters of Legends and current wrestlers of the WWE littered all four corners of the bright blue wallpaper on his wall. A bed and desk stood in the corner of the room, and a mirror and a set of drawers stood in the other. John dropped his stuff onto his bed and took in the scene around him. He couldn't believe he was back in his old room.

"Who am I?" Dave asked as he did a pose. Randy peeled his eyes off the walls and looked at Batista.

"The Hulkstar!" Randy cried and they high fived each other.

"And who am I now?" Dave pushed Randy hard, and he went flying into the set of drawers, making it crash to the floor.

"Guys!" John shouted, waking him up from his daydream. "Watch it man."

"Hey what's this?" Randy asked as he bent over to pick up a piece of paper that was lying behind the drawer. He opened it up.

 _No matter what happens to us, we will DEFINITELY go on this trip. We just have to! So if you sign your name below, you will forever form a pact of brotherhood promising that we will ALL have to go, and I mean ALL go… to 'Sunshine Island' in New Jersey… before it is to late…_

 _Jonathan Cena David Batista_ Randy Orton

The three young men stood silent in the centre of the room, thinking back to the time they had written the note when they were much younger and much dumber than they were now.

"Guys, we gotta do this!" Randy grinned. "We just have to!" Dave ripped the piece of paper out of his hands and read it out aloud again, checking to see if Randy had missed anything out.

"What?" John asked. "Are you crazy? We are not five years old anymore. That was a long time ago. It's Spring Break. We are going to be getting it on with some fine ass ladies. We are not going to travel halfway across the country just to get to some stupid island. I don't even remember what that Damn Island is all about. Tell him Dave." He turned to Batista who was still looking down at the note.

"I think we should go." Dave said without looking up. He was shaking his head ever so slightly. "After all, we did make the pact. We should go before it is too late."

John took a step back and laughed. "Do you know how crazy you guys sound right now? How do we know if it's too late or not? How come we can't go like, next year or something?"

"Because it really would be too late." Randy said. John and Dave turned to look at him. He was sitting at a computer in John's room and he had the 'Sunshine Island' page up on the Internet. "It says here that the place is going to shut down in 5 days. So they're going to be having a huge closing down party. The best festival with rides, sun, and all the babes you can imagine. It says so right there." Randy pointed to the page and John and Dave peered over his shoulder. There were several pictures of a water park with rides of all shapes and sizes. In each shot was a group of girls with nothing on but the skimpiest looking bikinis the guys had ever seen.

A huge grin spread on John's face. "Well I do suppose we could give it a shot. It doesn't actually look half bad ya know."

"There's the spirit John!" Dave put a hand on John's shoulder, but quickly took it off. "Even if it is only because of the babes and not the pact."

"But guys," Randy spoke up. "Do you really think we could make it from here in Massachusetts to Orlando in 5 days?"

"That's like from here to John's fridge," Dave said. "We will be there in two days, tops. No sweat."

Randy turned to John. "Well obviously Dave's in. What do you think?"

John stopped for a second, looking between Randy and Dave. Suddenly a grin grew on his face. "Well I guess there is only one way to find out!"


End file.
